


Kiss From a Rose

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mob Boss Jensen, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Possessive Jensen, mpreg Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jensen Ackles was a man who rarely heard the word no and if he did that didn't stop him. He ruled the city, no one dared to cross him and those who did well it was the last thing they ever did.He was a man known for liking the finer things in life and was never short of having company, he had males and females hanging off his arms and begging to be in his bed. It didn't matter if they were betas or omegas they all wanted his knot.So when he laid eyes on the very shy and utterly adorable human puppy known as Jared Padalecki running the small bookstore well he just knew he had to have him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first round of the SPN AU Big Bang over on tumblr. I lucked out and worked with shadowcat-spn(LJ)/ Padamooseandgrasshopper(tumblr) please check out their art work[ here. ](http://shadowcat-spn.livejournal.com/856.html?format=light)  
> Due to real life issues, I did not get a chance to get this beta I did my best to fix any mistakes.

Humming under his breath Jared Padalecki happily stacked the shelves loving the feel of the old leather of the books under his fingertips. There were few things he loved more than books and he treasured his job at the small bookstore, a job that he got not because he was an omega but because he truly loved books and was good at his job.

Betas were the majority of the population with alphas and omegas being only 25% of the population. Omegas were considered treasures that stir protection in betas and most alphas.

_Jared_ _always had a love affair with books, it was where he felt the most comfortable growing up, losing himself in lands of fantasy. He was known as the dreamer among his family and those few he called friends, the one who waited for his Prince Charming to come in and sweep him off of his feet, only Jared knew that the odds of that happening were slim to none. 'After all what alpha would want an omega who always has his head in the books as well as the clouds?'_

Letting out a sigh Jared returned to the books in his hands. "At least you've never looked down on me."

* * *

 

 

Standing outside of the tiny little bookstore Jensen Ackles raised an eyebrow as he turned to address his right-hand man. "Are you sure this is the place?"

Christian Kane gave a sharp nod even though he couldn't see Jensen's eyes from behind his expensive sunglass he could feel his disbelief. "It might not look like much but it has just what you are looking for."

Tugging on the cuffs of his suit jacket Jensen growled out, "It had better."

Chris exchanged a look with another one of Jensen's men Aldis Hodge as the other man joined him. "Man, I really hope they have what Jensen is looking for. He can be a bear when grumpy." Aldis muttered under his breath.

Chris didn't say anything but he silently agreed with his friend.

* * *

 

 

Removing his sunglass as he walked into the tiny shop Jensen was impressed to see that like the outside it had a cozy feel to it, the shop was tastefully decorated with deep purple walls and comfortable looking chairs and couches against the walls which were home to thousands upon thousands of books.

Seeing no one coming to greet him just yet Jensen was going to browse the books until the sweetest of scents drifted his way and he swears he could feel his mouth watering and wicked grin curled on his lips, he would have whoever owned this smell.

Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath breathing the scent in deeper and he slowly opened his green eyes to reveal a hunting gleam in them Jensen prowled forward looking for his prey.

And found him he did and Jensen licked his lips as he studied the tall drink of water with his back to him. Now Jensen was used to seeing beautiful people but the younger man before him, well Jensen could only liken him to a Greek God come to life. He licked his lower lip as his eyes trailed over the sight before him. _'Oh yes, this day just got a whole lot better.'_ One sniff and he knew right away that he had an omega in front of him. _'Thank goodness, I would hate for this tall drink of water to be an alpha.'_  

The ass alone was a work of art and it didn't take much effort for Jensen to picture how it would look stuffed with his knot.

_‘That counter looks like it could hold us.’_ Jensen could see it now, this pretty omega clinging to the wood digging his nails in deep as Jensen pounded into him.

Clearing his throat a smirk appeared on Jensen’s face as the man jumped.

Jared couldn’t stop himself from jumping he had been so lost in thought he hadn’t even heard the bell chime above the door. “I’m so sorry sir,” Jared began as he turned around to face whoever was ever at the door.

And promptly tripped over his feet.

Jared would be the first to admit that he was clumsy that he could trip over his own two feet and has done that too many times to count but he would like to say that when he knocked over the stack of books it was because of the drop dead gorgeous man who had just entered his little bookstore.

Jensen was used to people falling at his feet, usually they were begging for is mercy or begging to suck his dick, this was the first time that a stack of books had fallen to his feet. Raising a perfect eyebrow he looked down at the young man who was looking like a scared rabbit about ready to bolt.

Behind Jensen, Chris and Aldis rolled eyes as Jensen zeroed in on his newest prey and without saying a word they both wondered how long it would take for Jensen to get the new boy into his bed.

_'Way to go Jared. You just had to make a fool of yourself, didn't you? You couldn't go one day without messing up.'_ Jared silently berated himself as he picked up the books he spilled. "I'm sorry sirs. Welcome to Midnight Raven, how can I help you?"

"You can start by giving me your name gorgeous." Jensen purred in a low tone as he leaned against the counter.

The most adorable blush appeared on the younger man's face and Jensen very much wanted to find out if his whole body turned that colour.

"My name?" Jared squeaked out and promptly cursed himself for being such a fool.

Jensen was enchanted this omega was too cute. "Yes, your name what would you like me to call you kitten."

Jared felt his face heat up even more at the nickname. "I'm Jared Padalecki sir."

"Jensen, not sir." Jensen interrupted he wanted to hear his name fall from Jared's lips _. 'But I have a few other names you can call me in private.'_

"How may I help you, Jensen?" Jared tried hard not to fidget when those green eyes zeroed in on him.

Jensen loved the way Jared said his name and could picture how Jared would sound begging and pleading as he knotted that tight ass of his.

"Well, Jared I'm in need of some books," Jensen stated.

"Well you are in a bookstore so what kind of books are you looking for?" Jared blurted out before he had a chance to process what he was saying; once he did a horrified look crossed his face as he slapped his hands over his mouth.

A chuckle escaped Jensen he was glad to see that his little kitten had some claws. "A dear friend of mine is into writing and I was hoping to get her a journal and a top of the line pen set for a birthday gift."

Clearly, Jensen said the right thing as Jared's face lit up with a beaming smile. _'He has dimples.'_ Was all Jensen could think when the twin dimples appeared on his face.

"I know just the thing would you like to come with me and I'll show you to our stationary section?" Jared asked coming out of his shy shell.

"I'd love to." Jensen turned his head to face his two men. "Stay here." He ordered he wanted to be alone with Jared and he seriously doubted that Jared was going to suddenly attack him; the omega was nothing but a puppy. _'Or a kitten.'_ Yes, Jensen rather liked the idea of Jared being his own little kitten.

Jensen let his eyes drift down towards Jared's jean covered behind and found himself licking his lips as he watched that ass, he wanted to be buried in it so badly. _'I wonder if it will be as tight around my knot as I think it will?'_ Jensen was dying to find out if Jared was really as tight as he looked. If he had it his way he would soon find out.

Aldis and Chris exchanged looks as Jensen followed after the man. “So how long do you think it will take before Jensen is knotting that omega?” Aldis knew his boss well and he had a feeling that this poor guy wouldn’t stand a chance.

Chris shook his head, while he knew firsthand what his friend could be like when he’s found prey something told him that this omega was going to be different.

* * *

 

 

Jared tried not to blush as he felt the man behind him eyes on his ass as he walked. Being an omega this wasn't the first time that an alpha blatantly checked him out, but it was the first time that Jared didn't feel uncomfortable with an alpha's stare. That only happened once before and that was with his boss Jeffrey.

"What kind of journal were you looking for, for your friend?" Jared finally asked unable to keep the silence anymore.

Jensen loved the sound Jared's voice and couldn't wait to hear it rang out with pleasure as he begged and pleaded with Jensen to knot that tight ass. "I'm thinking a leather journal would be nice and she is a fan of calligraphy so if you have some sets that would be perfect."

That sounded like a very thoughtful gift and Jared swallowed hard, it could almost be considered a courting gift. "Is it for your mate to be?" Jared slammed a hand over his mouth the moment the words left it, he couldn't believe that he asked that out loud it was none of his business.

Jensen, on the other hand, couldn't be more thrilled to hear such a question from the omega in front of him. "Nope, just a birthday gift for a friend. I think her omega would have something to say to me if I tried to court Danni and I would actually fear for my knot." Tired of keeping his distance Jensen pressed his back fully against Jared's "I'm a free which allows me to go after what I want and I always go after what I want."

There was no denying the heat in Jensen's voice and Jared couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his throat as the alpha pressed his body closer to him and he could feel Jensen's interest against his ass.

The sweet scent of omega drifted to Jensen and he let out a deep growl unable to hold himself back he had to have a taste of Jared now.

Blinking Jared found himself whirled around and face-to-face with Jensen. The alpha was looking at him with pure hungry in his eyes. "I'm going to kiss you now," Jensen warned, he went after what he wanted but he would never force anyone into something they didn't want and if Jared said no he would let him go.

Licking his lips Jared wanted nothing more than to feel Jensen's lips on his. "Okay," Jared whispered his agreement his cheeks heating up even more.

* * *

 

 

Jeffrey Dean Morgan knew trouble when he saw it and seeing two of Jensen's top men hanging around his bookstore sent warning signs off in his head. "Where's Jensen?" Jeff growled as he looked around for Jared who he knew was working today.

"Hunting for a birthday gift for Danneel with that omega employee of yours," Aldis informed him with knowing smirk on his face, on that wiped off when the other alpha growled at him. Jeffrey Dean Morgan was a dangerous man who you don't want to cross.

Chris was silent as he observed Jeff's reaction to the idea of Jensen alone with this Jared. "What is this kid to you?" There was no alpha scent clinging to Jared and no mating mark was visible.

Jeff's eyes shot to Chris'. "Jared is a good kid who deserves to be more than just used and tossed aside after being used and knotted by the likes of Jensen Ackles."

Okay, so both Aldis and Chris could see Jeff's point Jensen was known for loving and leaving them and given that Jeff was an old friend of the Ackles family it wouldn't do anyone any good to make him an enemy.

_'Jensen, you better not be going after that kid because of your history with JD.'_ Chris couldn't see his friend doing that. Jensen and Jeff had a brief fling but one that ended because alphas weren't meant to mate with other alphas.

Jeff knew Jensen well and he knew that Jared was a good looking omega one that Jensen would want in his bed but there was shyness to Jared and he remained untouched by the world and it made Jeff want to protect Jared from alphas like Jensen. "Stay here." Jeff snarled as he turned on his heel to hunt down Jensen and Jared and kick Jensen's ass if he needs to.

Aldis and Chris watched him go. "Think we should follow?" Aldis asked the moment Jeff was out of sight.

"Nope, it's not our fault Jensen can't keep his dick in his pants when he sees a pretty face, let him deal with Jeff. Besides the worse Jeff will do is mess up Jensen's pretty face." Chris couldn't sound less unconcerned if he tried.

"I sure hope that omega ducks," Aldis muttered under his breath the last thing he wanted to see was the poor kid getting hurt.

* * *

 

 

Jared couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as Jensen's mouth covered his. He had been kissed before but nothing like this, he felt like it scorched him to his very soul. Jared knew that no other kiss with anyone else would ever be able to top this one.

In all the willing bodies he had hanging off his arm and in his bed never did any of them feel so right as Jared did at this moment it was as if the omega had been made for him.

The tiny whimpers that escaped Jared's mouth stirred Jensen on and he wanted nothing more than to strip them both naked and really give Jared something to whimper about. 'No, not until I have Jared in my bed.' No one was going to see Jared naked but him. That thought stunned Jensen, normally he didn't care who saw him or his current flavour of the week but the idea of anyone seeing a hint of Jared's flesh had his alpha side roaring to come out.

"Jensen! Get your hands off of him!" Jeff snarled as he got over the sight of Jensen and Jared locking lips against the science fiction bookshelf.

Hearing Jeff's voice snapped something inside of Jared and he was pulling himself away from the alpha with his face burning. Never had he lost control like that he was seconds away from begging Jensen for his knot. He felt so ashamed.

Jensen could feel the waves of ashamed pouring off of Jared and he shot the other alpha a dark glare that promised nothing but pain if he took another step closer, thankful Jeff kept his distance.

Cupping Jared's chin in his hands Jensen forced his head up. "Hey, there is nothing to be ashamed about. Why don't you go pick out something that you think an inspiring writer would like and then I will take you out for dinner." He wouldn't let Jared think what was happening between them was wrong.

Blinking Jared thought his heart was about to take flight. "You want to take me out on a date?" Jared could hardly believe it, an alpha like Jensen could have any omega he wanted why would want one like him?

One thing Jensen had vowed was he would never take a mate until he found the right one and from the moment he laid eyes on Jared, he knew that he had to have him more than just a bed warmer or eye candy, no Jared was the one he had been waiting for and Jensen always went after what he wanted. "Of course I do, I need to court my mate to be properly."

All the air knocked out of Jared's chest never did he actual think he would hear those words from anyone. "Really?"

Jensen wanted to kill whoever made Jared doubt himself. "Really. Now go pick a few journals and pen sets while I talk to Jeffrey."

Biting his lower lip Jared glanced worriedly between the two alphas he was more than a little unsure about leaving them alone, he didn't want them to hurt one another.

As if sensing Jared's nervousness Jeff smiled gently at the omega. "It's okay Jared, Jensen and I are just going to have a little talk." The last thing Jeff wanted was for Jared to be afraid of him, which meant he couldn't punch Jensen in the face if the other man acted like an ass. 'But I will take great joy in tossing him out.' Jeff thought smugly.

"It's okay sweetheart, Jeff and I are old friends we'll both be right here when you get back," Jensen promised he would do his best to keep his temper when it came to Jeff because he could see the other alpha was gearing up for a fight.

"Okay." Jared was still a little unsure about leaving them alone but he could see that it was a losing battle, still, he couldn't stop himself from given Jensen a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth before fleeing quickly that he missed Jensen touching his lips gently.

Neither man said anything until they were sure that Jared was out of hearing range.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan knew who just Jensen Ackles was and he didn't like the idea of him going after Jared. The kid would be too easy of prey for such a hunter like Jensen. "Stay away from Jared."

"That pretty omega of yours is going to look even prettier with my dick in his mouth and when he's hanging off of my knot." Jensen's purred, his eyes darken with lust as he pictured his pretty omega doing just such a thing.

Jeff’s fist clenched at his side it took all of his willpower not to strike him. “I’ll say it again; stays away from Jared if that’s all you want from him.”

The corners of Jensen's mouth turned up into a smirk. "You're giving me orders? Did you forget who runs this city? I could make you disappear and no one would bother to look for you."

JD wasn't the least bit immediate by Jensen; he had known his old man and he knew Jensen.

"You're not jealous, are you? JD I don't bottom for anyone and I don't take another alpha's knot." Jensen asked with a tilt of his head.

JD wasn't at all surprised that Jensen would bring up their past, yeah he and Jensen had some good times but it was never anything serious they were both to alphas to ever settle for being the bottom. "What makes you so sure it's not Jared I want? He is an adorable omega any alpha would be lucky to have him as a mate." JD taunted as he stared Jensen down.

An oof escaped JD's mouth as he found himself pinned against the wall with a snarling and pissed off Jensen in his face. "Jared is mine! I will rip apart any alpha that thinks they can touch what belongs to me!"

One look at Jensen and JD couldn't find a hint of a lie in his eyes. "You're serious the big bad Jensen Ackles has finally found his mate?" JD didn't know whether to laugh or to threaten Jensen with what he would do to him if he hurt Jared.

"So what if I did? I don't see how Jared being my mate is any of your concern. And don't say it's because of who I am. I will destroy anyone who so much as lifts a finger in an attempt to hurt Jared. I will protect him because he is mine to protect." Jensen would do everything in his power to keep the danger away from Jared and he would make sure that all his enemies would know just what would happen to them should anything happen to Jared.

Only a fool or someone with a death wish would be crazy enough to touch Jensen's mate.

"If you hurt that kid in any way I don't care what past we share I will destroy you." JD still had to threaten Jensen just for the sake of it.

"If I hurt Jared I give you permission to destroy me. I'm only a monster to those who seek to take what is mine or hurt what is mine and at the top of that list is Jared." Jensen vowed was clear in his voice.

 JD knew that was the truth, that Jensen would destroy anyone who touched Jared. "Okay, kid you win. But if you hurt Jared it doesn't matter who you are I will end you." Jeff promised.

Letting go of Jeff Jensen straightened out his suit jacket that had pulled up. "I count on it. I mean it Jeff, Jared is mine and I will destroy anyone who dares to hurt him."

'Well, I know one person you could start with.' It was taking everything that Jeff had not to tell Jensen who he could add to his list.

Seeing the struggle Jeff was going through Jensen's eyes narrowed and he knew he was right someone had hurt Jared in the past and it pissed him off, he was just about to demand who from Jeff when Jared came around the corner looking more than a little worried. "Come here sweetheart." Jensen urged holding out his arm for Jared.

The pull was too strong for Jared to ignore and before he knew it he was tucked safely against Jensen's side with the alpha's arm wrapped around him.

"What did you pick out sugar?" Jensen asked glancing down at the items in Jared's hands.

Looking anywhere but Jensen Jared held up the two journals he had picked out. They were both leather journals as Jensen had requested on a deep rich brown with a tree on the cover its leaves falling to the ground, the other was a light brown with a quill on the cover, both were perfect and Jensen knew that Danneel would like both of them. Tipping Jared's head up Jensen smiled at his adorably shy omega. "They are both perfect sugar, I know Danneel will love them." And it wasn't a lie Danneel would love them for sure, he would have to be careful because he knew his friend and she would flirt up a storm with Jared and that was something Jensen didn't think he could handle. Jared was meant to be his.

Happy that he had pleased the alpha Jared couldn't help but beam at him. "I'm glad you think she'll like them. Is there anything else you need or shall I ring these up for you?" Jared was torn on one hand he hoped Jensen said no he wasn't ready to say good-bye to the alpha, but on the other hand, he could use some time to recover from him, no one, not even his ex Stephen had ever made him feel this way before and it scared him a little.

"Just your address and phone number sweetheart, I promised you a date and that is one promise I don't plan on breaking." Jensen reminded Jared as he took a deep breath breathing in the scent of the omega he wasn't ready to say good-bye to him but if he didn't put some distance between them he would end up taking Jared right there in the bookstore and his boy deserved better than that, he deserved a bed where Jensen could worship him.

The shock in Jared's eyes made Jensen want to kick the ass of whoever made this sweet boy think he wasn't good enough.

"You really want to take me on a date?" Jared couldn't believe it that Jensen had been serious about that.

"I want to do more than date you Jared, I want you to be mine but I'm willing to take it slow to show you how much you mean to me, to prove that I am here to stay." Jensen didn't know who broke Jared's heart and made him afraid to trust an alpha, but he would be willing to wait however long it took to get Jared to trust him.

"I do, trust you." Jared clarified when Jensen looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Biting his lower lip Jared made the choice. "Can I have your phone to give you my information?" He asked looking Jensen in the eyes.

Jared had barely finished asking before Jensen was pulling out his phone and heading for his contacts once it was to the right area he handed it over to the omega and it took everything in him not to kiss Jared as his tongue poked out between his parted lips as he entered his details. "What time do you get off tonight?"

It was Jeff who answered. "Jared's shift ends at 6 p.m. that is if I can get him to put down whatever book has gotten his attention. You might have a rival in them." Jeff teased.

Ducking his head Jared wasn't fast enough to hide his blush, he knew he loved books it was one of the things that Stephen had disliked about him, he claimed that he spent too much time with his head buried in them that he had missed Stephen falling out of love with him and in love with another, that still stung Jared deeply.

Jensen sensed the change in Jared before he heard Jeff's soft curse. 'So the fool who hurt Jared didn't like him liking books.' "I like a man who isn't afraid to admit his love for a good book." That was Jensen's way of reassuring Jared he would never make fun of him for that. "In fact, I have a library that will put this bookstore to shame. It's rows go up to nearly the roof."

The sparkle in Jared's eyes made Jensen want to make do everything in his power to make the omega look at him like that.

"Really?" Jared breathed out the wonder in his voice shining through.

"Oh yeah, sugar. I'll be sure to show it to you soon." Jensen promised with a wink. "Now I'll pick you up at 7 p.m. be ready for a night of romance," Jensen promised.

Chris and Aldis were silent as they followed their boss back to the car on guard for all possible threats and a little in shock at how differently Jensen had treated Jared, this wasn't like one of his other conquest it seemed like he really cared about the omega. The kiss alone before they left had been soft and gentle two things that usually didn't go with Jensen.

"I have a date with Jared tonight, and you two can tag along as long as you stay out of my way," Jensen informed them as he slipped into the car, Aldis and Chris climbing in after him.

Neither man said a word as Jensen gave the order to the driver to take them home.

"You're serious about this kid, aren't you?" Chris had been Jensen best friend since childhood and he couldn't remember the last time that Jensen had acted like this.

"He's my mate," Jensen announced and he gave both men a look that dared either one of them to disagree with him.

True mates were rare but not unheard of and the way Jensen was acting he was an alpha who had found his omega.

"Alright," Aldis said after a beat, "Who’s going to be the one to tell Danneel? We all know she's going to want to have the house in order before you bring him home."

A groan escaped the other two men there was nothing worse than dealing with Danneel on a mission.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting over his shock of actually being asked on a date Jared practically floated on air for the rest of his shift, it felt like his feet never touched the ground after Jensen stole one last kiss from Jared before he left for the night and for the first time in a long time Jared found himself watching the clock counting down to the end of his shift, much to the amusement of Jeff.

It was a quarter to six and Jared was abuzz with a mixture of excitement and nervousness that Jeff finally took pity on him. "Go home Jared and get ready for your date."

Unsure Jared looked at the older alpha. "Are you sure? It's no problem for me to stay until my time is up." He didn't want to leave Jeff if he needed him.

"No, go ahead Jared, go get ready." Jeff couldn't remember the last time he had seen Jared so happy and that was one point in Jensen's favour.

The beaming smile that crossed Jared's face had Jeff smiling as well. "Thank you, Jeff." Jared chipped at him before practically bouncing out of the store.

Shaking his head Jeff watched him go with fondness in his eyes. "You better treat him right Ackles or it's me you will have to be dealing with," Jeff promised.

* * *

 

 

Chad Michael Murray one of Jared's roommate and best friends raised an eyebrow as Jared came tumbling into their apartment, he exchanged a look with Sandy McCoy the last part of their trio, this was unusually even for Jared.

"Yo, Jaybird something you need to tell us," Chad called out curiosity winning out over him.

"I have a date," Jared informed him disbelief still in his voice.

"That's great Jared, with whom?" Sandy asked clapping her hands together in glee.

"Jensen Ackles," Jared whispered.

For a moment Chad and Sandy said nothing. "I'm sorry did you say Jensen Ackles like the mob boss?" Chad demanded.

Jared gave a quick nod unsure of how his friends will react to his news of who he had a date with and now he was really worried.

Sandy's worried eyes turned to look at Jared. "Are you sure about this? If he is forcing you to go out with him we can report him. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

A snort escaped Chad's lips. "Yeah and just who is Jared suppose to go crying to? Ackles owns this town."

"Guys, no one is forcing me. I know who Jensen Ackles is. But I think that he's actually a good guy, he seemed sweet to me when I talked to him." There was no way that Jared was mentioning his make out session with the man to his friends there would be no way they would allow him to leave the apartment, it wasn't his normal behaviour, in fact, it was downright unusual for him to do such a thing and he wouldn't blame his friends for wanting to keep a close eye on him. But there was something about him. "I can't explain it but there is something different about Jensen. I feel drawn to him in ways I never have to another alpha before." Jared really was at a loss he didn't know how to explain his pull to Jensen he just knew it was there.

"Well if that is the case then we need to get your ready to knock Jensen's socks off." Sandy smiled up at Jared brightly.

"And other things as well," Chad muttered under his breath. "Oww, damn it, woman." Chad rubbed his side where Sandy's elbow had jabbed him and hard.

"You forget Jared is nothing like you and he doesn't jump everyone who shows interest in him." Sandy reminded Chad sweetly.

A pout crossed Chad's face as he crossed his arms over his chest and sulked. "Not everyone, Jeff doesn't seem to take the hint that I want to ride that dick of his." It was no secret that Chad wanted to climb Jeff like a mountain goat and give him the ride of his life.

Jared found himself taking a step back as Chad's gaze zeroed in on him. "Of course if you end up with Ackles that would force JD to see beyond your cute ass to my cute ass." Chad was convinced that the only reason Jeff didn't see him was because he had his eyes set on Jared's adorable ass and if it was taken it would be better for the rest of them. "Something tells me that this Jensen isn't the type to share once he gets a taste of that peach you call an ass which leaves JD wide open for me, he'll need someone to comfort him after losing out on you. This is a great day Jaybird."

It shouldn't shock Jared that Chad somehow turned his date with Jensen all about him. "We don't even know if this first date will work out, you're putting a lot of hope on this." Jared pointed out.

"Okay Jaybird, I know you, man. You said it yourself you never felt the pull like you did with Jensen. I know what you were like with Amell, and while the guy ended up being an ass, I can say that I never once saw you glow when talking about him and I know you really loved him." Chad studied his friend. "You think he could be your mate, don't you?"

Wide-eyed Sandy turned her attention to Jared. "Is that true? Do you think Jensen Ackles might be your destined alpha?"

Shrugging his shoulders Jared didn't want to give a full on answer not when he wasn't sure that Jensen felt the pull as well the last thing he wanted was to be just another notch on Jensen's bedpost. "Maybe."

The squeal that escaped Sandy's lips had both Jared and Chad covering their ears. "Don't  worry Jared we are going to knock Jensen's socks off," Sandy promised and the glint in her eyes had Jared worried about what she had planned for him.

Climbing to his feet Chad patted Jared on the shoulder. "I wish you luck my friend you are going to need it."

"Where do you think you are going?" Sandy's voice cut through the air and it had Chad freezing where he stood.

Slowly Chad turned to face Sandy and he blanched at the look on her face.

Sandy might be tiny but she was a ferocious omega that no one messed with and with her hands on her hips and a determined glare on her face that promised pain to those who tried to defy her.

* * *

 

Jensen was on edge, he had never been this nervous about a date before and as he tugged on his suit jacket sleeves he wondered if he should change again.

A sharp whistled pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to find a smirking blond dragging her eyes up and down his body.

"Looking good, boss." Katie Cassidy commented as she took in Jensen decked out in a navy suit that had been tailored for just for him. "If I wasn't already mated and prefer the female form I would be so hitting on you, boss."

The over the top wink brought a smirk to Jensen's face. "Kit Kat we both know that you only spread those thighs for Danneel."

Instead of being insulted Katie tossed her blond hair over her shoulder and shot him a knowing look, "You also couldn't handle me."

Jensen had to admit that she had a point. Katie was not someone you messed around with, a mistake that many of his enemies made when they underestimate her not only as a woman but as an omega as well for many that proved to be a fatal mistake.

Bad for them but oh-so-good for him.

Hoping over to his dresser Katie made herself comfortable as she hopped up and pulled out a pack of chocolate mints from her back pocket. “So Chris is keeping mum but Aldis is more than happy to talk about the pretty omega you met today.” Katie gives him a pointed look. “The one that Aldis was surprised that you didn’t knot right then and there.”

“Aldis talks too much,” Jensen growled under his breath, he was going to have to have a serious talk with him.

Rolling her eyes Katie punched him in the shoulder. “Oh don’t be like that we all know that Aldis is one of your most loyal men, he has taken a bullet for you and would do again in a heartbeat. He was just in shock like the rest of us when it seems like the great Jensen Ackles is wooing an omega he met at a bookstore one run and owned by the only alpha pants he tried to get into.”

“My past with Jeff has nothing to do with my interest with Jared.” Jensen wondered if he should nip that in the butt with Jared as well to make sure that he knew this wasn’t interest in him because Jeff might be.

“I know that and Danneel has promised to give hell to whoever thinks you would,” Katie promised as she tilted her head to the side to study him. “You really like this guy, don’t you?”

Jensen wasn’t surprised that Katie had figured it out, they had grown up together Katie’s dad had been his dad’s right-hand man. “How did you know that Danneel was the one for you? Your mate?”

“We just clicked. I took one look at her and knew that she was the only alpha touch I wanted. The first time we kissed I felt complete for the first time in my life.” Stunned Katie blinked up at Jensen. “Do you think this guy could be your mate?”

“I’ve never felt this way before; I was ready to take off Jeff’s head when he teased me about being interesting in Jared. I’ve never done that before, I’ve never cared if a plaything looks to be interested in someone else.” Jensen reminded Katie and she had to agree with him there, Jensen was possessive and protective over those he considered his and not one of the countless beta’s or omegas that he had in and out of his bed were very considered his. This was new.

Hoping down Katie moved to stand in front of Jensen as she straightened out his tie. “Well boss, I know you are going to knock Jared’s socks off.”

The dirty smirk that crossed Jensen’s face had even Katie blushing. “It’s not Jared’s socks I want to knock off.” Waggling his eyebrows Jensen gave himself one last glance over. _‘Looking good Ackles, Jared won’t stand a chance.’_

* * *

 

 

Jensen had told Jared that he would be picking him up at 7 p.m. sharply that had given Jared a little less than an hour to get ready so after being shooed off to the shower by Sandy she had grabbed Chad by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into Jared’s bedroom to pick something suitable for his date.

Sandy practically beamed at Jared as she smoothed out the shoulders on his suit. “You look so handsome; Jensen won’t know what hit him.”

Jared wished he had Sandy’s kind of faith as he tugged on the end of his suit jacket he didn’t want to end up embarrassing Jensen. “What if I make a fool of myself?”

Standing up on her tiptoes Sandy pressed a kiss on the edge of Jared’s mouth. “You won’t, you’re going to wow Jensen off of his feet that he will be asking himself where you had been all of his life.” 

Jared was nervous this was the first date he had gone on since he broke up with Stephen and that had been four years ago.

"I'm going to make a fool of myself I just know it," Jared muttered under his breath as he tried and failed to smooth out his dress shirt.

Sandy's hands batted his hands out of the way as she took over straightening out his clothing. "You will not make a fool of yourself Jared Padalecki. Jensen Ackles maybe a dangerous man but there is no denying that he has excellent taste." Sandy knew why Jared was nervous and she could understand his fear but she wouldn't let it control him.

Jared had never been more grateful to have such amazing friends in his life but before he could thank Sandy and Chad for all their help there was a sharp knock at the door.

“Sounds like lover boy is here, let’s go knock him off his feet.” Waggling his eyebrows Chad moved towards the door, he knew it was the only way to get Jared who seemed frozen in place to get moving. The yelp behind him had Chad smirking. ‘Yep, I know my boy well.’ He thought smugly as Jared darted passed him and flung open the door.

The door opening up and Jensen felt his breath stolen from him at the sight of Jared standing before him. His boy looked perfect in dark suit that hugged his body and showed off his assets perfectly, it took all of Jensen's will power not to drag Jared to the nearest bed and show him just what he did to him.

"Oh no, you don't before you go anywhere with pretty boy here we have a few things to get straight." Chad had no issue stepping out in front of Jared while he and his date made googly eyes at one another.

Chad had no problem in facing off against Jensen Ackles when it came to his friend happiness and safety. "I don't care if you are this city big bad mob boss, you hurt my friend in any way and I'll mess up that pretty face of yours," Chad growled as he pressed his finger into Jensen's chest.

Jensen had to admit that he was impressed, it was rare for anyone to threaten him, most were too busy cowering away from him or rushing to kiss his ass to earn his favour. "I don't plan on hurting Jared but I will keep that in mind," Jensen promised locking eyes with Jared wanting him to see that he was telling the truth.

Happy to see his point made Chad gave a sharp nod. "See that you do." Turning to Jared he slapped him on the back. "He's okay but if he tries anything remember it's okay to kick him where it will hurt the most."

Jared could feel his face heating up as he apologized to Jensen. "I'm so sorry about him. Chad is..." Jared trailed off there was no real way to describe Chad except for "Chad is Chad."

Shaking his head Jensen reached out and took Jared's hand in his as he pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "It's okay I'm glad that you have someone like Chad looking after you."

"You bet your ass I look after my boy, anyone who hurts him will earn the full Chad's wrath," Chad called over his shoulder from his spot in front of the couch.

Jensen tried and failed not to bristle at someone calling his Jared their boy, Jared was his boy only.

As if sensing Jensen's angry Jared leaned in closer. "I only want to be your boy."

That whispered promised soothed some of Jensen's possessiveness and that proved him that Jared was special never had he felt this way with any of his conquest before, he didn't care if they were sleeping with someone else but Jensen knew that if he got a hint of another interested in Jared he would tear them apart.

"Are you ready to go?" Jensen asked ready to get this date started, he had a mate to woo.

"I am." Jared wanted to get this dated started before Chad could start bringing up some of his more embarrassing stories. "I'll see you later Chad," Jared called over his shoulder. 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Chad called back.

"Well, that doesn't leave much not to do," Jared muttered under his breath.

Now that had Jensen's interest and he hoped that he could convince Jared to have a little fun and mess around in the back of his limo. _'No, I'm going to be a perfect gentleman tonight as I woo my mate.'_ Jensen reminded himself there would be time later to feel Jared's pretty pink mouth wrapped around his dick.

* * *

 

 

The restaurant Jensen took Jared to was high end the kind that Jared would have never thought of entering before that night. He was afraid to even move encase he bumped into something the last thing he wanted was for Jensen to see him as the clumsy fool that wasn’t worth his time.

“Breath for me sugar,” Jensen whispered as he wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist and brought the omega against his side. “I can afford everything in this place, just be yourself sugar.” Jensen could see the fear in Jared’s eyes of making a mistake or embarrassing him and Jensen wanted to rip apart whoever made Jared so afraid to just be himself. ‘It looks like Chris was right.’ Chris had warned him that this place might not be somewhere Jared was used to dining but he had wanted to show Jared that the world was not at his fingertips he could have anything he wanted. “We can leave and go somewhere else sugar if you’re not comfortable here,” Jensen suggested as he tugged Jared’s chin up.

Jared was flattered that Jensen would offer but he shook his head no. “I’m okay. Just tell me what is good to eat.” He knew that he was out of his depth here but as long as Jensen was by his side he wanted to try.

Grinning Jensen dragged his thumb along Jared’s lower lip. “What I want to eat is not on the menu.” He licked his lips hungrily as he stared at Jared making it clear what he wanted to eat.

Jared was sure that his whole body was blushing, no one had ever looked at him the way Jensen was looking at him that very moment and his omega was wanting nothing more than to shove Jensen to the ground and give him the ride of his life. Lowering his eyes Jared purred out, “Well there is always dessert.”

Lust pure lust shot through Jensen and it took everything in him not to order the place cleared out while he got a chance to taste every inch of Jared. “Keep that up sugar and I won’t be able to hold myself back.” He warned.

Jared wasn’t sure where his bravery was coming from but he found himself smiling at Jensen. “I think you can control yourself, you might not think it or see it but you are an honorable man Jensen Ackles.”

Jensen could remember the last time someone called him honourable it had been his grandmother who told him it would be him that would bring honour to the Ackles name once again. He had never forgotten that and hoped he was making her proud. “You have no idea what that means to me sugar, now let me wine and dine you and sweep you off your feet.” Holding out his arm to Jared Jensen waited until the other man’s arm slipped through before singling the waiting staff that it was okay to approach, as they were led to their table Chris and Aldis followed two steps behind a quick look exchanging between them this was already a very different date for Jensen and they couldn’t wait to see where the night took them.

* * *

 

 

 _‘This is pure torture.’_ Was the thought running through Jensen’s mind as he watched Jared’s pink tongue wrap around the spoon as he licked off the chocolate mousse from it. Jensen had never hated a spoon in all of his life until this very moment he found himself glaring at it as it disappeared into Jared’s mouth. He had made it through the steak, even though every moan that came from Jared’s lips only turned him on and made him harder in his pants but this... ‘This should be illegal.’ Jensen had never seen a dessert get eaten the way Jared was eating his, he was practically making love to the thing!

Jensen found himself pulled out of his thoughts by Jared’s soft voice asking, “Aren’t you going to eat yours?” and he found the other man shooting him a coy look from beneath his lashes.

Eyes narrowing Jensen couldn’t help but wonder if Jared was teasing him to test the limits of his control. _‘Well, two can play that game_.’ Picking up his own spoon Jensen dove into his dessert ready to play this game with Jared.

* * *

 

 

Jared couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun on a date, certainly not with his ex and he was extremely bummed when Jensen had his limo pull up in front of his place, he didn’t want the night to end. “Are you sure you don’t want to come up?” Jared asked sending a pleading look towards Jensen.

Stroking Jared’s lower lip it was a true test of Jensen’s willpower not to take Jared up on his silent offer. “I want nothing more than to have you in my bed sugar but you deserve to be courted the right way. When our time comes and it will we won’t leave our bed for a week.” Jensen vowed.

A soft sigh escaped Jared’s lips as he let his eyes flutter close as Jensen placed a soft and chastise kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I will see you tomorrow sugar,” Jensen promised as he pulled away and it was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

_One month later_

Jensen had been true to his word he had courted Jared like a true mate and had made it clear that Jared would never be touched or involved in his other life, he didn’t want that life of crime to touch Jared, he was his light in his dark world and he refused to have it tainted. Jared was nothing like Jensen's usual bed partners there was innocent to that shy young omega and while Jensen wanted nothing more than to dirty up Jared he also wanted to protect that innocence.

As they grew closer Jared opened up to Jensen about his ex and how he had never been enough for him and he had fallen in love with another. He also told Jensen about his father how he abandoned him and his mother because he wasn’t ready to be tied down but ended up taking a mate just a year old than Jared and that had stung. Of course, after that Jared had to calm Jensen down from going out and hunting them down.

In return, Jensen had told him about his past with his different lovers that not one of them ever felt right until he met Jared. He also told Jared about how hard it was to stop himself from becoming a monster.

During their first week together Jared had his doubts he couldn't understand it what could he possibly have to offer someone like Jensen? The handsome alpha mob boss could have any beta or omega that he wanted with a snap of his fingers so why did he want Jared? Jared was no good in relationships but when he had voiced those fears Jensen had placed his finger on his mouth stopping in protest and told him that he was perfect in his eyes.

And then there was Sandy and Chad always having his back and looking after him.

_"Jared it's okay to be nervous but I'm very proud of you for taking this step." Sandy fought the tears from falling as she and Chad helped Jared pack._

_"Amell was a dick at least I know that Ackles can't be any worse than you." Chad piped up adding in his two cents._

_Jared appreciated what his friends were trying to do. "Stephen wasn't all that bad I'm not the best person to be in a relationship with."_

_Chad's eyes narrowed he really hated it when his friend talked about himself like that. "Dude, don't excuse that asshole. No one, least of all no one as kind and nice as you deserves to be cheated on. Amell had us all fooled with his good guy act. As much as I dislike Ackles, and trust me I do, the one thing I know is that guy is serious about you. Sure Ackles may have been a player in the past and his name used to be all over the papers and entertainment websites talking about who he hooked up with but since he met you that's all quit. Hell, people are wondering about just who got the confirmed bachelor to settle down."_

_Jared had been so sure that Stephen would have been the one he mated to. Stephen who seemed so stable and ready for a commitment but ended up being the one who couldn't keep it in his pants. While Jensen a well-known playboy who could have anyone he wanted actually wanted to settle down with him Jared of all people._

Jensen wanted to prove to Jared that he was a worthy alpha for him and Jared loved Jensen for it but he wanted to feel Jensen’s dick in him.

“Sandy and Chad are having more sex than us!” Jared blurted out over breakfast one morning, two weeks after they started dating Jared found himself moved into Jensen’s house with his own room connected to Jensen’s, not that Jared ever slept in it, they might not be having sex but every night Jared curled up next to Jensen in his bed and slept soundly in his bed.

Misha Collins Jensen’s personal chief had a smirk on his face as he leered at Jared. “I can help you with that.”

“And if I don’t take your dick it would be Genevieve if you even put a finger on him,” Jensen growled out in warning, he liked Misha he was a good friend but the man liked flirting with his Jared a little too much for Jensen’s taste.

The pout that Misha sent towards Jensen didn't do anything to him, in fact, all it did was Jensen raise an eyebrow. "Misha, I think that this is enough food. Why don't you go bother Chris or your mate?" Jensen suggested his tone of voice making it clear that he wanted to be alone with Jared.

Once Misha was gone Jensen turned his attention to Jared and held open his arms for his mate to come to him. Jared wasted no time in crossing the distance between him and Jensen and made himself at home on Jensen's lap. "Now sugar what is this all about?" Jensen asked once he got his arms wrapped around Jared.

"I get it that you want to court me but Jensen, it's been over a month and I've only handed my hand and a few toys to bring me pleasure." Jared normally wasn't this bold but damn it, he wanted Jensen.

Letting out a groan Jensen muttered, “The things you do to me sugar.” before pulling Jared down into a kiss, he had been on his best behavior and it hadn’t been easy with Jared looking so good and oh-so-tempting. And yeah Jared was right it was like everyone they knew was having sex, Aldis had fallen hard for Sandy and Chad had gotten his wish and he wore a smug smirk on his face as he told them what an animal Jeff was in bed.

Forcing himself to break the kiss Jensen looked Jared in the eyes, “Are you sure about this sugar? I don’t want you to regret this.”

“I love you Jensen Ackles and I want to be your mate.” Jared had never been surer of anything in his life.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Jensen’s needed to be in his mate and he needed to be in him now.

* * *

 

 

Lips attached to one another Jensen and Jared stumbled into their bedroom Jensen’s hands were working overtime to remove Jared’s clothing as Jared’s was working to get Jensen out of his.

“Next time you are going to strip for me.” Jensen purred against Jared’s ear as he flicked open Jared’s jeans and slipped his hand down into Jared’s boxers and he gave Jared’s dick a quick stroke.

A moan escaped Jared’s lips he would do anything Jensen wanted if he kept touching him like that.

Jensen forced himself to pull back as he took in Jared with his kiss-swollen lips and lust filled gaze, he was all his. “On the bed sugar,” Jensen ordered.

Jared scrambled to do as ordered and Jensen watched him crawl up the bed his perfect ass taunting him.

“On your back sugar,” Jensen ordered as he stripped off his clothing letting them fall to the floor.

Jared licked his lips as he took in the sight of Jensen’s naked for the first time and he couldn’t believe that this man was his.

A gasp of pleasure escaped Jared's lips as Jensen moved his mouth down carefully his body, stopping to bite and lick the sensitive flesh along the way.

Jensen's fingers played him like an instrument, finding all the right spots that made Jared beg for more.

“Please Jensen’s.” Jared begged as Jensen’s sucked on his nipples.

“Soon baby boy,” Jensen promised as he continued his track downwards, paying special attention to the v of Jared’s hips as he pulled down Jared’s pants and boxers. “Lift your hips for me, sugar,” Jensen ordered and was pleased when he did as ask.

Jared had never felt such pleasure before and he was so close to coming just from Jensen’s touch.

“So wet for me.” Jensen’s murmured as he rubbed his thumb over Jared’s hole and felt a surge of pride knowing that he had gotten his mate so wet just by touching him.

Jared's body slick coated Jensen's fingers and the alpha had to close his eyes and had to take a deep breath, his boy's body was ready for him and it was everything that Jensen could have ever dreamed off and more.

“Please, Jensen,” Jared begged softly.

Jensen had wanted to take his time with Jared but he couldn’t, the need to claim Jared was too strong.

“Hang on baby.” Jensen hovered above Jared looking down into his eyes and he knew that he had found that missing piece of him that piece that would never let him be whole until he found it.

Slowly Jensen guided himself into Jared’s warm heat and never had anything felt as good.

"Okay baby boy?" Jensen asked as he kissed the side of Jared's neck as he waited for Jared to adjust to him.

Jared gave a soft nod, he couldn't help but compare this time to the last time he had been with Stephen and he realized that every one of Jensen's caresses was tender and loving something that had been lacking with Stephen.

A gasp escaped Jared's lips as he arched his back off of the bed as Jensen entered him slowly until he was buried deep inside of him. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was truly complete.

Resting his hand on Jared's heart Jensen looked him in the eyes and declared, "Mine."

Reaching up Jared copied Jensen and placed his hand on Jensen's heart. "Yours."

Jensen could feel his alpha surging to the surface; he needed to claim Jared and soon, he needed for everyone to see that Jared was his.

Grasping Jared’s hips Jensen pulled out only to thrust back in closing his eyes as he drank in the sounds Jared was making and the feel of his blunt nails digging into his back.

Time lost all meaning for them as Jensen brought Jared closer and closer to the edge of bliss, his mouth sucking at the point when Jared’s neck met his shoulder, the spot where Jensen would soon be placing his claiming mark letting the world know that Jared was his and his alone.

It only took Jared’s whispered, “Claim me.” For Jensen’s to bite down sinking his teeth into Jared’s flesh just as Jared let out a shout as he came.

It only took a few more thrust before Jensen was coming deep within Jared, marking him as his forever.

“That was amazing,” Jared whispered sleepily as Jensen adjusted them, they would be connected for a while until Jensen’s knot went down.

“You were amazing. Now rest we have another round coming up later.” Jensen ordered as he nuzzled the fresh mark he had just made.

* * *

 

 

Even if Misha hadn’t gone out bragging to everyone who listened that Jensen and Jared were off to finally mate, the mark on Jared’s neck and Jensen’s even more possessive air was telling enough.

Even though Jared was happy he still couldn't understand why someone like Jensen would want anything to do with him, he wasn't a catch just ask his ex's they would be more than happy to tell anyone about his failings.

Jared wanted to learn to dance so he wouldn't embarrass Jensen so that's why he was here asking Danneel the one person who would understand.

If Danneel didn't already think that Jared was the cutest thing ever then this would have made her fall in love with him. He looked so much like a little boy that she just wanted to hug him and never let him go. "Oh honey, there is nothing you can do that could embarrass Jensen, not after having Chris and Misha work for him for so long. I can show you a few dance moves but if you really want to learn then Jensen is your best bet."

"I knew you were going to say that." Jared still couldn’t help but look hopeful at the redhead. “Still could you teach me some moves?”

“Of course I can.”

* * *

 

 

Now Jensen wasn’t normally a possessive man expect when it came to Jared so when his mate started spending a little more time with Danneel it burned him deeply and he didn’t like it.

Jensen knew that Jared wasn’t cheating on him once you mated it was for life but he wanted to know what they were doing. Finally, it came to a head one night.

"I don't know how to dance," Jared admitted in a small voice. "Danneel's been teaching me a few moves." Jared looked up at Jensen. “But I was wondering if you could teach me now that I’m not completely hopeless.”

Jensen couldn't help but smile at how cute Jared looked at that moment as he looked down at his shoes unable to meet his eyes. "It's alright kitten I will be more than happy to show you how to dance. And I doubt that you are hopeless." Jensen hated it when Jared talked down about himself.

Jared tried hard not to shudder as Jensen wrapped one arm around his waist and linked their other hands together. "Place your free hand on my left shoulder," Jensen ordered in a soft tone.

Jared felt so right in Jensen's arms that he never wanted to let his omega go.

"Damn it I wish I brought a camera or at least my phone this is so cute." Danneel normally wasn't someone who squealed over cute moments but watching Jared and Jensen gazing into each other's eyes as if they were the only two people in the world as they danced around the room.

Chris had to admit that it was a cute moment. "We use to be scary men but then Jensen just had to go and mate with a human version of a puppy. How can we be scary with Jared around?"

Danneel fought to contain her smirk when she heard the sound of Steve slapping the back of Chris' head.

Chad was worried about Jared that douchebag Amell had really done a number on his best bud self-esteem. _'I should have punched him harder.'_ Chad wished he had done more than breaking that bastard’s nose but he was satisfied in knowing that he messed up Stephen's perfect face but watching Jared with Jensen he knew that he had, at last, found his mate.

"Come on guys let's give them some privacy," Sandy suggested from her spot cozy up under Aldis' arm.

"Damn right I've got my own sexy alpha waiting for me." Chad left no room what he meant as he waggled his eyebrows up and down.

Lost in one another Jared and Jensen never noticed as they were left alone.

"Do you realize how devoted I am to you, all the same? There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, my dearest honey." Jensen whispered as he pressed closer to Jared.

Jared couldn't remember the last time he had been so moved. "I like it when you go all romantic on me," Jared admitted in a soft voice as he gazed lovingly at Jensen. "I see you everywhere, in the stars, in the river, to me, you're everything that exists; the reality of everything."

Jensen felt his heart soar like it did whenever Jared looked at him like that like he was his moon and stars, the very earth beneath his feet. Jensen didn't know what he had done to deserve Jared or Jared's love but he would do everything in his power to prove himself worthy of both those gifts.

There was no place Jared felt safer than wrapped up in Jensen's arms and given what his mate did for a living that was saying something. But Jared knew that Jensen would never harm him and he would rip apart anyone who sought to bring him harm.

"I want children," Jared announced, it had been on his mind for the longest time.

"Baby boy I want so many children that I can't wait to get practicing with you." Jensen did such a ridiculous eye waggle that there was no way Jared could keep a straight face. Jensen loved the sound of Jared's laughter and vowed that he would make his boy laugh every day like that.

"So you want a lot of children?" Jared felt a shiver course through him at the idea of practicing with Jensen. "That's going to require a lot of practice." Jared murmured lifting his head up for a kiss one that Jensen was more than happy to give.

"I'm thinking every day, morning, noon, afternoon, evening and night," Jensen whispered against Jared's lips. "Are you sure you want to have children with me?" It was one of his greatest fears that one day Jared would wise up and think he could do better only to be stuck with him.

"Of course, you are my everything, Jensen. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I am truly blessed to have you in my life." Jared couldn't believe it when Jensen first told him that he had worried that Jared might regret mating with him and Jared had made it his mission to make sure Jensen never doubted how much he loved him.

Jensen gazed at Jared and fell a little more in love with Jared at that moment. "Want to get started on some baby making?" Jensen asked.

Jared didn't answer he just grabbed Jensen and tugged them towards their bedroom, thankful that the others had the sense to give them some privacy.

* * *

 

 

Jensen slowly stroked Jared's lower lip. "You have a pretty mouth, I bet it would look even prettier wrapped around my dick."

Falling to his knees Jared tugged out Jensen's weeping dick and he slowly licked his lips before slowly taking Jensen's into his mouth.

Letting his eyes flutter close as Jared's pretty pink mouth wrapped around his aching cock, Jensen buried his hands into Jared's hair the feel of his boy mouth on him was heaven.

Jared's head bobbed up and down as he took Jensen in deeper. He wanted to taste more of him.

Burying his hands in Jared's hair, Jensen tossed his head back as Jared sucked him down deeper. "Sugar you keep this up and I'm going to come," Jensen warned.

Pulling his mouth off of Jensen, Jared looked up at him from under hooded eyes. "I want you to come; I want to taste you on my lips and in my mouth," Jared informed him before going back to what he had started.

Jensen knew in that moment that Jared was going to be the death of him. "Whatever my Jared wants he gets," Jensen promised.

Grinning around Jensen's dick Jared was pleased to know that he had won.

Jensen had never felt anything as good as Jared's mouth on his; he knew that he wasn't going to be lasting for very much longer. "That's it kitten, just like that," Jensen whispered.

Jared wasn't sure how he knew but he could sense that Jensen was reaching his end and he picked up the pace. He needed to know what Jensen tasted like.

"You don't have to swallow if you don't want to." Jensen knew that Jared most likely wouldn't be able to swallow everything on his first try but he knew his boy and he knew he would try.

Jared felt Jensen's grip on his hair tighten and that was the only warning he got before he got his first taste of Jensen as Jensen came down his throat but he wasn't prepared for it and despite wanting to swallow as much as he could he ended up pulling off of Jensen when he felt himself beginning to choke.

"That's so good sugar, now strip I want you to ride me," Jensen ordered as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

Jared couldn't remember the last time he moved so fast and Jensen was just as quick freeing himself from his jeans and underwear.

Legs shaking, Jared watched as Jensen slowly stroked his dick and he could feel himself getting wet. Carefully Jared sat down on Jensen's lap and moaned as Jensen guided himself in.

A deep growl rumbled through Jensen's chest and echoed into Jared’s body, vibrating through to his heart; he knew he couldn't hold back any longer. Grasping Jared's hips, he thrust up into his lover's waiting body and they both groaned at the feeling of finally being complete and completely together. They both knew that this wasn't going to be slow and tender; oh, no, they were both ways too far gone for that nicety. That luxury would come later when they had time to relax and enjoy themselves. This coupling was going to be hard, fast and messy and totally, gloriously satisfying for them both.

"Ride me, sugar," Jensen ordered as he gasped Jared's hips firmly with his large hands, Jensen quickly found a rhythm and an angle that ensuring he hit Jared's prostate with each thrust.

Tossing his head back with a loud moan Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck as he began moving up and down. "So deep, Jensen." He murmured. He felt so empty when Jensen wasn't in him, if he could, he would stay like this always.

Their lips clashed in a passionate kiss as their bodies moved as one; no other sound but that of flesh on flesh.

Feeling his alpha's strong chest pressed against his, Jared reached down and wrapped his hand around his own rock-hard, weeping cock and began stroking himself in sync with Jensen's thrusts. For several minutes, the study resonated with the moans and sighs of two passionate men and the sounds of flesh on flesh.

"Come for me kitten," Jensen ordered as he felt his knot beginning to form, freeing one hand from its tight hold on his lover's hip, Jensen wrapped his hand around Jared's and helped him increase the pressure of his strokes. “I want to worship at your body.”

Biting down hard on his lips, Jared struggled to keep himself from crying out in pleasure as Jensen continued to hit the spot that made him see stars with each one of his thrusts.

Already at the brink, the feeling of Jensen's powerful hand guiding his own sent Jared tumbling over the edge and spiraling into sheer carnal bliss. "Jensen!" With a throaty cry only partially muffled by his clenched mouth, Jared's body shuddered again and again with his exquisite release, his essence covering his and Jensen's hands.

Seeing the pure bliss on Jared's face and knowing that he was responsible for putting it there, made Jensen growl with both pride and pleasure as he pounded harder into his mate's body.

Jensen never considered his a religious person but as he watched Jared ride him he found himself praying to God thanking him for bringing this gorgeous creature into his life.

Jared was the only alter that Jensen would ever worship at.

He was completely overcome with the need to mark Jared as his and his alone. Leaning forward, Jensen kissed the side of Jared’s neck, worrying the skin and bringing up a dark bruise.

Jared was still awash in a sea of orgasmic bliss when Jensen lost what little control he still possessed and began to seek his own pleasure although somehow – and he would never be able to say how –he was able to continue milking Jared's orgasm for all it was worth. A powerful shiver coursed through Jared's body as he felt Jensen's hot breath against his neck and then the bite of his alpha’s teeth on his skin. "Mine.”  

That single whispered words acted as a trigger and without warning pure, primal, animalistic need surged through Jensen’s veins and turned his blood into fiery lava. Jared’s fervent encouragement was all the alpha needed to topple over the razor’s edge he was so delicately balanced on. Roaring Jared's name to the heavens, Jensen came long and hard inside his mate, once again knotting them.

Tugging Jared into his arms Jensen's rested one hand on Jared's stomach. "I can't wait to see you pregnant with our children." Jensen's whispered as he stroked Jared's belly already picturing what he would look like with a round belly and he felt himself getting hard again to the image.

Jared shot him a look. "Really?"

Jensen couldn't help but grin. "It takes a lot of practice to make a baby might as well get started."

Well, Jared couldn't really argue with that.


	4. Chapter 4

It always made Jared feel special that he was the only one who got to see the real Jensen, that he was the one Jensen trusted the most to relax in his arms like he was doing at this very moment.

It was rare for Jensen to be fast asleep and Jared wide awake but there was no way that Jared was letting this chance slip through his fingers as he watched Jensen sleep, he was so relaxed and unguarded. While he wished that Jensen could look like this more often Jared knew as long as Jensen was the boss it wasn't happening. "You're going to be a great dad," Jared whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss on Jensen's lips before snuggling back down into his side. He couldn't wait to have a baby with Jensen.

* * *

 

 

They wondered how they could have missed it for so long; Jensen had been even more possessive and protective over Jared than normal.

Jared is pregnant.

It was no secret that Jensen and Jared had been trying for a child, hell everyone had walked on them more than once privacy went out the window once the two decided to have a baby.

Jensen could smell the change right away in Jared's scent and he found himself snarling at everyone who wasn't Jared. Hell, no one was allowed within ten feet of Jared without having Jensen in their face.

"Jensen, am I?" Jared had been feeling crummy all week and it had been Chad jokingly suggesting that maybe he was pregnant. He had wasted no time in rushing home to ask the one person who would know.

Resting his hand on Jared's stomach Jensen smiled up at his mate. "You are and I can't wait for you to start showing."

Letting out a sound of pure glee Jared flung himself into his grinning mate arms.

"I take it your happy?" Jensen teased as he wrapped his arms around Jared.

"Why don't I show you just how happy I am?" Jared purred leaning forward to kiss Jensen.

Letting out a growl Jensen dragged Jared into their bedroom where they were sure not to be disturbed.

* * *

 

 

"I didn't think it was possible but Ackles is even more possessive than before," Jeff commented as he watched Jensen take the books out of Jared's hands and hand them off to Chris and Aldis to be shelved.

"Jared wasn't pregnant before." Chad pointed out.

Rolling his eyes Jeff wondered how he could have fallen for someone like Chad, he had always thought that when he found his mate it would be someone more like Jared. But Chad Michael Murray might be a douchebag but he was a loyal douchebag and he wouldn't be a very good best bud if he didn't look out for his friend especially now that Jared was carrying his future godchild something that pissed off Jensen, he was not having his child related to Murray in any way.

"And we all know that as long as Jared is determined that he should work here Jensen will be right there beside him as his shadow." Chad continued on and Jeff had to admit that he was right.

No matter how many times he told Jared that it would be okay Jared refused to leave Jeff down a worker as he pointed out he had Jensen and his men to help shelve books. _'Come to think of it Jared might be a little more devious than we first thought.'_ Jeff narrowed his eyes as he watched Jared direct Aldis to the sci-fi section and Chris to the romance section. _'It's always the quiet ones.'_ Still, Jeff wasn't turning down the extra help that Jared brought him.

Jensen kept a close eye on Jared as he hummed under his breath he was worried as he kept his eyes on his three-month pregnant mate but Jared was determined to work and Jensen would play along until it became too much for his mate.

Jensen was pulled out of his thoughts when Jared pressed a kiss on his lips. "Don't worry so much daddy, when the time comes I'll step back and take a break until then we have books to shelve and to sell." Jared reminded him cheerfully as he dragged Jensen off to the next set of books waiting for them. "Don't worry I'll reward you," Jared promised.

* * *

 

 

Five months in and Jared was floating on air he knew that he was going to come crashing down and soon.

He just never thought it would be like this.

"Jared?"

Jared froze in his tracks as a voice called him that he never thought he would hear again. Forcing down his emotions Jared turned around and found himself face to face with Stephen Amell. "Stephen, hi."

Stephen could hardly tear his eyes off of the sight before him Jared was pregnant. "You're pregnant."

"I am with my mate and my first child." Jared couldn't keep the pride out of his voice as he touched his belly.

"So you took a mate." Stephen had regretted letting Jared go, the young man had never left his thoughts even when he took another mate. "Jared, I made a huge mistake in letting you go. I've regretted it every day since."

Speechless Jared could only stare at Stephen. "I'm flattered but I'm happily mated. We would have never worked, I loved you I truly did but I didn't know what real love felt like until I met Jensen. He is my everything." There was no hiding the love in Jared's voice as he thought of his mate.

The next thing Jared knew was Stephen had him in his hand on his wrist. "You can't mean that Jared. You loved me I know it. You can't really be happy with Jensen." Suddenly it hit Stephen. "Jensen as in Jensen Ackles?"

"Damn right he means me now take your hands off of my mate before I remove them." The dangerous growl was the only warning Stephen got before he found himself yanked away from Jared.

Jared found himself tucked safely in Jensen's arms as Stephen was held back by Chris and Aldis the look on the two men's face was anything but friendly.

"Did he hurt you?" Jensen asked checking Jared for signs of injuries.

"I'm okay." Jared did his best to reassure him but knew that it wouldn't do any good Jensen planned on giving him a full body check up.

Stephen Amell was a dead man he had put his hands on Jensen's pregnant mate it was a death sentence.

Putting your hands of Jared was the last thing anyone should do Jensen had made it clear that he wouldn't be happy until he had their head on a platter. No one hurt his boy without paying a steep price.

Chris couldn't remember the last time that he had seen Jensen this possessive and protective over someone that didn't belong to his family. Hell, not even Jensen's hand chosen family stirred this strong of protection and possessiveness in the mob boss, it was different because Jared was his other half.

"Man I would not want to be you right now," Aldis told Stephen happily.

"Jensen, let him go. He didn't harm me or the baby." Jared knew that Jensen could be a dangerous man but he didn't want him to attack Stephen, the other man might have broken his heart but in the end, he got Jensen. "Because of him, I got you he's already lost."

That soothed Jensen's rage just a little. "Stay away from my mate," Jensen growled as he tucked Jared in closer and turned them away towards their waiting car.

"Man, you got off lucky to thanks to Jared," Chris commented as he and Aldis let Stephen go. "But for your own safety you should stay away from Jared, I mean it if you see him walking down the street you turn around or move to the other side because Jensen won't warn you a second time," Chris warn.

"Man, you have your own mate and life you do not want to lose that by going against Jensen because you will lose. Sometimes you win and sometimes you know when to walk away and this is one of the times you got to walk away." Aldis advised as he followed after Chris.

Stephen knew they were right; he had lost Jared when he chose to cheat on him. "Goodbye Jared, I hope you are happy." He whispered as he took one last glance at Jared before turning around and heading to find his mate something special for putting up with him.

* * *

 

 

Jared was in his later stages of his pregnancy and he felt like he was horny 24-7 a fact that Jensen didn't mind like now when Jared straddled his hips and kissed him.

"I want to ride you," Jared whispered against his lips as he tugged at Jensen's pants.

"For fucking sakes! I did not need to see this!"

Chris' voice was like a bucket of ice water being dumped on them as Jared broke the kiss to bury his head into Jensen's neck.

Jensen had never considered Chris to be cock blocker but lately, his friend had been proving him wrong.

Chris knew first-hand that a sexually frustrated Jensen was no fun to be around and he hated to interrupt Jensen and Jared when they were just about to start something but this was something that just couldn't wait.

Jensen let out a sigh as he tilted Jared's chin up so he could steal one more kiss. "Why don't you go see what Misha is up to in the kitchen, I think he said that he was going to be making some chocolate cookies? I'll join you there once I find out what has pissed off Chris this time." Jensen suggested before whispering in Jared's ear, "See if you can snag some chocolate for our own use, and remember I do like my chocolate flavour Jared kisses."

Jared shivered as he recalled that night Jensen taught him just how much fun chocolate can be when licked off your lover's body.  Jared wasn't sure who was more shocked him or Jensen when the soft, "Okay," fell from his lips.

Jensen watched as Jared left his eyes glued to his ass. "You have two minutes to tell me what has got you so pissed off."

"Nothing it's just we have to talk about security for Jared. His due date is getting closer and the last thing we want is to be unprepared for our trip to the hospital." Chris pointed out.

And Jensen knew that Chris had a point. "Okay, get on it and alert Sheppard to the postings the last thing I want is for him to tell me off." Mark Sheppard had been the Ackles family doctor for as long as Jensen could remember and the man had scoffed when he suggested he get someone else.

Nodding Chris climbed to his feet. "Will do boss, I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

"Damn right I will." Jensen had a Jared to hunt down and he really hoped that Jared tasted like chocolate.

* * *

 

 

Now for a group of mobsters when it came for Jared's delivery they were a little less organized.

It all started when Jared looked at Jensen and calmly informed him, "Jensen, my water has broken." 

After those words left his mouth all hell was broke loose. All those, as well as Jensen, could only stare at Jared with pure shock and disbelief on their faces.

Reaching over Jared closed Jensen's open jaw with a click and a kiss on his mouth. "Come along dear we need to head to the hospital."

That snapped Jensen out of his shock. "Right, hospital. Chris gets the car. Aldis gets the bags. Danneel let the others know. Come on Jared we need to get going."

Taking Jensen's offered hand Jared shook his head fondly. _'You're daddy means well he's just a little scatterbrain at meeting you today.'_ Neither Jared nor Jensen wanted to know what they were having and Jared couldn't wait to meet his little prince or princess.

* * *

 

 

"Moose and squirrel I see we are ready to greet the newest member of the family." Was Mark's greeting as he breezed into the room.

Jared smiled at Mark. "We are."

Jensen was amazed by Jared he was handling this with such easy. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" He asked nervously stroking Jared's hair.

When Jared flashed him his sweet smile some of Jensen's worry eased. "No, I'm good."

If there was a pictured needed for the definition of an easy birth Jensen would give them one of Jared, you know if he wasn't one possessive son of a bitch and refused to share.

One hour Jared had only been in labor for an hour and despite the stories Jensen had heard Jared didn't scream at him, he didn't tell him he hated him and most importantly he didn't say he never wanted his dick in him again. Nope Jared was calm and serene as he delivered their first child into the world.

"Congratulations moose and squirrel you are the proud parents of a little boy," Mark informed them as their little boy made sure the world heard his arrival.

"A little boy," Jensen whispered in awe as he itched to hold his son in his arms but forced himself to wait until he was cleaned up.

"Here you go." Mark's head nurse Kim Rhodes placed the small bundle wrapped in a soft blanket in Jared's arms.

"Hey, little guy. I'm your papa and this handsome man beside me is your daddy and we both love you so much already." Jared whispered as he nuzzled his son gently, breathing in that new baby scent.

"He's perfect," Jensen whispered as he reached out a finger to brush against his son's tiny fist and his breath caught as the tiny fist wrapped around his pinky.

"So what should we call this little guy?" Jared asked looking up at his husband.

"I like Caden." Jensen had always been fond of that name.

"Hmm, how about Caden Noah Ackles?" Jared suggested waiting for Jensen's opinion.

"Caden Noah Ackles, it's perfect. Welcome to the world little angel." Jensen never thought that he would have this, a mate and a son. That he would ever feel this complete. "I love you, Jared."

Tearing his eyes of their son Jared turned his gaze up onto Jensen. "I love you too Jensen."


End file.
